You Get Three Wishes
by RedAlert98
Summary: "You get three wishes," Dick announced, and winked at Roy; Wally turned away from them to try and hide his laughter - Plotless fun, Wally, Roy, and Dick attempt to clean Roy's apartment - Humorous, Friendship, No slash, Rated T for safety
"Any chance of help, or am I doing this all by myself here?!" Wally shouted, directing his statement towards the occupants of the other rooms in Roy's apartment. The three of them were supposed to be tidying up, but Roy was stalling in the bedroom, and Dick was in the shower because Wally had accidentally dumped expired milk on him.

"Stop whining, I'll be out in a minute!" Dick yelled back, his voice slightly muffled from the running water behind the closed door. Wally drug an old pizza box out from under the couch, complaining under his breath as he tossed it in the trash.

"Roy! Dick! Get out here!" he shouted again, swiping his hand across the top of the tv and inspecting the thick layer of dust that clung to his fingers.

The bathroom door swung open loudly, and the youngest of the trio emerged out of the humidity. Turning around, Wally was forming the words 'About time!" when he stopped short on the first syllable; Dick had no shirt on, was wearing some of Roy's baggy sweatpants that cinched around the ankles, making a 'MC Hammer pants' or poofy 'genie' effect, and wore a towel twisted up on top of his head like girls do. The redhead laughed as Dick struck a classic genie pose.

"What are you, that chic from 'I Dream of Jeannie'?" Wally asked, shaking his head as his best friend's antics. "Well, you're no Barbara Eden," he said.

"If I was, I wouldn't be standing here without a shirt on," Dick told him, "Let alone consorting with the likes of you."

"Hey, we're not consorting!" Wally retorted in an insulted tone, tipping a beer bottle upside down to see if there was anything left in it.

"Not _yet_ ," Dick replied, smirking.

Tossing the empty beer bottle into the general direction of the overflowing trash can, Wally yelled, "Hey Roy, come get Barabra Eden's autograph!" Dick flung a pillow at Wally's face, and a moment later Roy appeared, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom."You get three wishes," Dick announced, and winked at the archer; Wally faced away from them to try and hide his laughter.

Roy raised an eyebrow at them. "Did you ever think that _this_ is why we haven't gotten anything done in the past 2 hours?" he asked them.

"Oh, like you've made a huge effort," Wally scoffed, "What exactly have you been wasting time on in the bedroom?"

"Sorting the dirty laundry," Roy stated, crossing his arms in front of him.

"So where's the dirty laundry?" Dick asked, peeking around Roy to look for the dirty laundry pile.

" _All_ of it is dirty," Roy deadpanned, turning to go back into the bedroom.

"How convenient," Wally muttered, and a moment later Roy reappeared, walking into the living room this time. "Put a shirt on," he told Dick, throwing a green shirt at his face. The 13 year old caught it then held it up, reading the words on the front of it. "Kiss me, I'm Irish?" he asked, bemused. "I'm not Irish."

"Neither am I - put on the damn shirt," Roy said, giving him a pointed look.

Fully clothed and still wearing the towel-hat, Dick went into the kitchen, announcing that he was making some Totinos pizza rolls, and to keep cleaning without him. Snorting at his statement, Wally followed him into the kitchen. Sighing, Roy bagged the trash, and opened several new bags, placing them at strategic areas in the room. Once finished with this,he decided to go into the kitchen - with Wally and Dick already in there, he figured he could rope them into doing some actual work.

Upon entry, he found Wally flapping his hand around violently from a burn, and Dick...

" _Why_ is Dick on top of the fridge," he asked in a weary voice.

"He likes to be tall," Wally replied, running his hand under cold water at the sink. "Ow! Quit throwing utensils at me!" Wally suddenly exclaimed to the 13 year old.

"Hey Roy, did we tell you about the new rabbit?" Dick asked, ignoring Roy's reprimanding gaze.

"Ya, it's name is Fish," Wally added.

Sighing again, Roy sat down in one of the cheap kitchen chairs. " _Fish_?" he clarified.

"Fish." Wally confirmed.

"I named it." Dick commented, grabbing a popsicle from the freezer below him.

"...Fish." Roy muttered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief as he tried not to laugh.

* * *

Well, I warned you that it was plotless, heh. Just needed some fun Roy, Dick, and Wally shenanigans! I don't really know if this was funny or not - I think a couple parts were. Hope so. Aahhhh, its so hard to concentrate when my brothers are watching Lord of the Rings.

So I don't think I gave a shoutout to cutie0612, who spent a lot of time reading/ reviewing every story I wrote - don't know how you did it! haha, booyah, friend!


End file.
